dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dozerfleet Megaverse Character Hierarchy
Divine Tier * Primalus – Secondarium – Trimalus (The Holy Trinity) ** Note: Will often masquerade as a lone man. (Jesus, Minshus in Stationery Voyagers) Angelic Tier Archangels # Prociot #* Michael (Martarel in Stationery Voyagers) # Duciot #* (Currently unknown) # Triciot #* (Currently unknown) # Tericiot #* (Currently unknown) Fallen Archangels # Fallen Prociot #* Satan (Luminarod / Vile Chameleon in Stationery Voyagers) # Fallen Tericiot #* Rickrod (Beelzebub in John Bunyan's Pilgrim’s Progress, Dark Wanderer in Stationery Voyagers.) Angels * Title Givers ** Dolondri * Nullifiers ** Levío * Defenders of Natural Order ** Filforth ** Velithia (pre-breaking) * Communicadrim ** Gabriel (Gabón in Stationery Voyagers) * Guardians ** Cavalore * Broken Defenders of Natural Order ** Cherinob (post-break Velithia) * Orchestrators ** (Currently unknown) ** Fallen Orchestrators *** Belay *** Astirnah *** Most heathen deities are really these demons in disguise *** Kritchobol ** Fallen Angels *** (All names unknown, yet they are many in number) **** Legion Imitation Divine Tier Ultraviolet Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currently unknown) Violet Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currenlty unknown) Indigo Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currenlty unknown) Stone of Bovinil Peril Consumers * The Bison * Tomi Himada * Eel Thing Sturthrom 10 Raters * (Currently unknown) Full Power Warlocks * (Currently unknown) The Apex * Maddening Rod (out of control) Xomified Warpers * MODM Blue Spectral Marlquaanites * Shrouded Entity (full power) Green Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currently unknown) Yellow Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currently unknown) Orange Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currently unknown) Red Spectral Marlquaanites Angelesque / Demonesque * Oraphim I * Oraphim II * Shrouded Entity (power reduced) Emotion Batteries / Psychic Vampires * Extirpon (Eric Opendi) * Extirpon (Eddie Pintal) * Extirwraith * Cocklebur * Nematode * Spoliat * Dollschief * Feathertop Phantomimic * Gray Champion (John Domeck) * Gray Champion (Roy Bernard) * Blackveil * Miscellaneous others Elementals * Fire Elementals: Mapacha del Fuego, Flintirah, Tabitha Pang (Swappernetters), Sarah Ruben, Tobias Reno, etc. * Ice Elementals: Roger Chillingworth, Chillingworth (Miles Charleston), any other Chillingworths, etc. Animalic * Eqquibus * Foalesce Microwave Mouths * Christina Wade * Janet Phillips * Others Temp Wielders * Hea Pang * Tabitha Pang (initially) * Most Icy Finger agents Miscellaneous categories * Brackett * Hibbins * Many others Sturthrom 9 Raters * Suncore Sturthrom 8 Raters * (Currently unknown) Xomian Overlords * Xiboruty * Xironooti * Others 1st-Rank Xomifieds * Maddening Rod (under control) * Ion Boy * Tina Barina * Xiang of the Killer Hiccups * Others Superhuman Tier EccentriaCore Masters Tapestry Weavers King Morlikus (full Weaver mode), Grinodos Eccentria Wizards King Gwirmalesh, Mogabir, etc. Cortascian Knights (augmented) Kayla Tarington (Multi-Knight), Vinny Mason (Crystal Lion Knight) Xomian Monsters Tobey the Toilet Monster, Heron, etc. 1st-Rank EccentriaCore Monsters and Lirquinwurs Strumpule, Marzwhatti, Ezhnelli, Garudor, Cillew, Dyrfgwnfol, Scairpnathair, Brittlizer, Gibbermate, Coinneala, Segniol, Uwchfiol, Sluggien, Diabloq, Slaisionnach 2nd-Rank Xomifieds Lemon Witch, Laney the Laughable, Lightning Hobo, Glob (Janet Joblin), Cherry Babe, Gummibabe, Floodlight, most other Xomifieds, etc. Cortascian Knights (armored) See also: Knights of Cortascius Prince Volkonir / Vinny Mason (as Golden Lion Knight), Kayla Tarington (as Crystal Swan Knight, post-''Rise of Semaphry), Carlos Modi (as Red Serpent Knight, post-''Rise of Semaphry), Lenny Drae (as Silver Ferret Knight, post-''Rise of Semaphry''), Masato Yoneda (as Spectral Hare Samurai), Horzhed Crimazol (as Red Serpent Knight), Silnya Semaphry (as Crystal Swan Knight), Reelo Rumastik (as Silver Ferret Knight), King Morlikus (as Argon Vole Knight) Emwaults (and Hybrids) Emeraldon (Donte McArthur), Emeraldon (Frank McArthur), Verdecent (John McArthur), Ciem (Dana McArthur), Sapphire King (Jordan Reddlewick), etc. True Centhuens and Milthuens * (Currently unknown names) Plant-Men Botan the Plant-Man, etc. 2nd-Rank EccentriaCore Monsters Jobaras, Trenzekoit, Raccglow, Tarantrum, Slaughterquinn, Skanikrite, Bombsugway, Fidgetturkey, Drwgbarn, Codeil, Segniol, Farwoleryr, Seirsionnach Most Sturthrom Levels Above 3 Xira (level 6) Other Phexos / Meethexos Centhuen Prototypes Ciem (Candi Levens), Feruga, Centipede Charlie, Mukade, etc. Other categories of Phexos and Meethexos * Phexo Vampires: Don the Psycho, Wayne the Vampire, etc. * Meethexo Werewolves and Other Were-Beings: Captain Aardwulf, Lobe, Lava Tigre, Quoll, etc. * Milthuen Prototypes: Milp, etc. * Leapers: Jackrabbit, Meerkat, Scutikat, etc. * Underwater Breathers: Becky Ryba, Anarteq (Akiak Sundue), Anarteq II, Anarteq (Isitoq Sundue), etc. Transmogrin Altered Overlord Powered * Qilantan Queens: Queen Qilanta, Queen Qilmara, Queen Mazicha, etc. * Qilantan Colonels: Col. Flix, Col. Roto, Col. Relish, Col. Veyour, the Line of Colonels, etc. * Evil Overlords: Lord Quirini, Prince Duqhat, Lord Incendimore, Lord Milabari, etc. * Etc. Standard Powered Burrpatch, Banana Breath, Jaac, Screechie, Jenica, Pawel, Niqmad, Abelina, Akilina, Aliyan, Aqhat, Nerod, Sizzle, Pighat, Mishtam, the 19 Servants, etc. Purview Labs Altered Shrapnel, Wycliffe, Huss, Calvin, Zwingli, Beat-Drop, Eurodance, etc. Transmogrin Favored Stacey Mirafuentes Enhanced Human Tier 3rd-Rank Xomifieds * Carly Exposure: Anna Ford, Frank, Julie Moolie * Otherwise-generated: Semaphore, Beatrice Index, Jenny Jane, Jenny Kay, BELF, Mauve Puma Phaelites and Meethlites Other enhancements * Specially skilled: Time Capsule, Luin Kim, Fred Hanom, Stan Woudean, Reggie Warrin, Stung Hornet, Miriam Flippo, Black Rat, Tin Dragon, Teal Hog, Jake Asawa, Taterbug, etc. * Specially suited: Vanadium Centipede, Earwig (Dolly Malestrom), Musaran, Seth Lambrelli, Stephanie Barrin, Ron Barrin, Jonathan Tannuli, etc. Standard Human Tier Vanessa Kwan, Tobey Flippo, Fred Regale, Rob Calisome, Rob Marrington, Hannah Marrington, the Modi Gang, most Camelorum staff, Forked Tiger, Scratched Hen, Kicked Deer, most civilians, etc.